This invention relates to an electromagnetic power divider and, more particularly, to a power divider configured as a cylindrical waveguide interconnecting two orthomode couplers, and having a movable vane slow-wave structure disposed in a sidewall of the cylindrical waveguide with pins in the vanes to broaden a frequency pass band of the power divider.
One form of microwave circuit of interest herein provides for a switching of power from any one of two input ports to any one of two output ports, as well as dividing the power of either of the two input ports among the two output ports. The circuit is to operate also in reciprocal fashion to enable a combining of power received at the two output ports to exit one of the input ports.
A problem arises in that previous attempts to provide these functions have resulted in an undesirably narrow bandwidth, as well as excessive mechanical complexity in the provision of movement among mechanical elements.